Half Demon Daughter
by Cindydemon tamer
Summary: It's 16 years since the group defeated Naraku.Kagome & Inuyasha have a daughter, she falls into the well, and breaks the jewel.Her and her friends are looking for the shards, stop a new demon and look for her father
1. Kaimida Higurashi

**Half-Demon Daughter **

Summary: It has been 16 years since the group defeated; Kagome & Inuyasha have a daughter. She falls into the well and breaks the Shikon Jewel. Now, she and a group of friends try to retrieve all the shards back and stop a new demon from wreaking havoc in the feudal era.

Chapter 1: Kaimida Higurashi

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but some of the characters I did make up.

"Oh great, I'm going to be late," said a sleepy fourteen year-old, "Darn it."

Kaimida Higurashi looked a lot like Kagome. She had long black hair and a silver hair outlining down her back, with messy bangs; she was skinny, was around normal height like Japanese girls her age, had long nails that kept growing more rapidly than other peoples, and bright golden yellow-auburn eyes. Other people thought that her eye colour was odd; others thought it was elegant and beautiful, but Kagome knew the reason why. Kaimida possessed very sharp senses: she had a very good sense of smell and hearing. Every minor pain that she had would heal in a day or two or even longer. She was tough, smart and also kind of clumsy.

"Darn it! I keep on pressing this button but the ringing won't stop! Ahhhhhh!" yelled Kaimida.

"I dropped my alarm clock again...oh no! This time it broke. How can I tell mom I broke it?"

"I almost forgot: I'm going to be late." At that thought she went downstairs and to the kitchen where her mom was cooking her breakfast.

**Sigh '**_I can_ _do this. It's not like I didn't talk to mom like this before.' _When she was comingto the kitchen, she felt her legs wobble a bit. "Hi dear," said Kagome. "Hi mom, um I kinda broke my alarm clock again." She mumbled the last words.

Kaimida opened her hands to show her mother. Kagome saw parts of the broken clock. The smaller pieces of the clock are still back on the floor of her room. "Oh my, she said. '_I have to buy her a new one'_

"Well really it's not my fault," said Kaimida with a nervous look on her face.

"Kaimida!" yelled Kagome.

"Wait, wait, don't you remember when you were young you might of broken your alarm clock, mom?" asked Kaimida in an attempt to not get in trouble.

'_I remember now, Inuyasha went to my room and my alarm clock was ringing and he was so scared he broke it.' _"Inuyasha." Kagome had just spaced out, remembering that moment of him.

"Who?" said Kaimida all confused.

"Huh? Oh, no one."

"Um, mom is it really eight?" asked Kaimida.

"Actually it's seven."

"What?" yelled Kaimida. She made a glared angrily at her mother and Kagome let out a nervous giggle.

At her high school, Kaimida was greeted by her best friend, Tari. "Hi! So can you come to the mall with me today?" said Tari, hoping that her best friend would come. "Yeah, okay, but let me first ask my mom first," said Kaimida.

It was almost the end of the school year, so just after this week, she, and everyone in the school would have summer vacation. They had no homework so they got bored and always went to the mall right after school. Their school had uniforms too.

"Hey Kaimida, your teeth!" Tari gasped.

"What 'bout them?" said Kaimida, both concerned and yet very annoyed because the mention of her teeth mad her mad. Her teeth seemed to be sharper than the teeth of most people.

"It looks like they're bigger" replied a surprised Tari. She had gasped at the moment.

"Bigger? What do you mean?" said Kaimida, giving Tari a confused look.

"Ok, just look at the mirror and touch your sharpest tooth," said Tari.

" Oh man! It's like a fang! How the heck did that get there!" screamed Kaimida. "I gotta get home do you know what time it is?"

Tari replied, "Uhh, yeah, it's almost 3:20 the time to go home, said Tari totally, and utterly confused." And the bell is going to ring now! "

She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, knocking over most of the people that she ran past. She was running insanely fast, she wouldn't stop for absolutely anything, well almost anything. There was a small cart carrying boxes to move to other rooms, coming out of a door and into a hallway. Without thinking, she jumped over the cart (just like Inuyasha when he jumps with Kagome on his back) and nearly hit the ceiling (the ceiling there was pretty high). She landed very gracefully. Everyone in the hallway awed and cheered for her as she jumped. No one could jump that high!

'_What's with all the shouting? Hello my ears are sensitive!' _thought Kaimida to herself.

"Kaimida! Are we still on for the mall today?" shouted Tari, waving her arms, her voice was mixed in with the other voices that were also calling out to Kaimida. "I don't know really, but I'll call you tonight to see!" hollered back Kaimida. "O-ok," called Tari.

* * *

At the Higurashi House hold,about ten minutes later, Kagome got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Kaimida's mother, Kagome Higurashi? This is her school calling," said a woman's voice from the telephone.

"Yes I am, has she done anything wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that your daughter has done an amazing feat today, she jumped over a cart that virtually touched the ceiling! It was very well done. Also, if she would be interested in joining the gymnastics team next year?"

"Okay... I will tell her that. Thank you"

Kagome thought frantically, _'Oh no, has the time come that soon? I guess it has, I have to unlock it before she comes home...'_

"Hi... mom... I 'm... home..."said Kaimida panting though each word.

"Dear are you tired?" said Kagome.

Kaimida thought sarcastically to herself, 'W_ell **yeah**, no duh, what a dumb question to ask'_ She answered her mother, "No, I'm okay, let me sit. Hey mom, can I ask you something?" asked Kaimida, "I have a feeling that you know why two of my teeth look likes fangs."

"Ok let me tell you. It's because you are part demon," said Kagome.

Kaimida looked bemused. "Are you serious? Oh my gosh, you are! But how?" said Kaimida, shocked.

"Well, it was from your dad side. He's a half demon, and on a special day you would gain some of your demonic powers."

Kaimida's eyes grew wide.

Kagome continued, "See, long ago your dad's dad was a full dog demon and your dad's brother is an also a full dog demon and that all I can't tell you any more, "said Kagome.

"Why not!" asked Kaimida.

"Because you have to figure it out on your own! Come with me, I have something to show you." said Kagome as she got a huge orange backpack and gave it to her bewildered daughter.

"What's this for?" said Kaimida. They went to the well gate.

"Now, when you pass though here you will say you are Kagome's daughter. Now go!" shouted Kagome. Kagome pushed Kaimida down with a forceful shove.

Kaimida landed at the bottom of the old well with a heavy thud, still confused with everything. She was now in the feudal era.


	2. So Many Arrows

**Half Demon Daughter**

**Chapter 2: So Many Arrows **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Kaimida is mine!

"Okay, I'm in the well... where's my house, and why are there so many trees? I'm totally lost!" yelled Kaimida. All of the birds that were hidden in the trees flew away, startled at the noise from her. She climbed out of the well.

She was scared; she was sitting by the well. Her back was sore from the backpack; she only wore it for a minute before she got tired of it.

"This backpack is heavy. Geez, what did mom put in it? Hey there's something in this small pocket. A note. What does it say?"

'_Kaimida, go to a small hut nearby the well.'_

In a great distance from her and the old well, there was a demon hearing every word and every movement from in the bushes. The demon had a very good sense of hearing and smell. He was ready to attack his new-found prey. He was slowly walking towards Kaimida stealthily. Kaimida didn't noticing anything and she was trying to get up from the weight of her backpack.

"I need to rest without this backpack. This thing must weigh a ton!" said Kaimida. She took off her backpack.

"Hello,"said the dog demon that was charging into Kaimida, claws first. He was jumping from the sky to her. Luckily, she ran, screaming, to the sacred tree that Inuyasha used to be held under the spell of Kikyo. _'Hey, I know this tree! This was the tree that mom says had deep meaning and she said that it was over 500 years old. What was I doing before I was remembering old memories again...? Oh yeah, running for my life!' _"Ahhhh!"

"I will kill any demon that comes close to here! Now die!" shouted the dog demon.

"Wait, wait. I'm not a demon!" said Kaimida.

"Yeah, right! I smell demon blood in you." said the dog demon, not believing her. The demon tried to attack. Kaimida covered her head with one of her arms and the other arm was pointing to the demon. Her nails were glowing a bright pink colour, she moved her hand slightly and the demon forced was back to the tree that he had been hiding in, and the tree shook a bit. As he fell from the tree, some leaves drifted around him and a few landed on his head. He fell to the top of the tree trunk, to the roots.

"How did I do that?" said Kaimida.

The dog demon chuckled, "That was good, but not good enough to defeat me!" yelled the dog demon. He charged at her with his claws pointing to her, she was scared and hiding her head, she was close to the sacred tree.

"Wait I'm only half demon, actually I'm more human than demon," said Kaimida.

"What? You-you are?" he said, stopping his attack.

"You don't seem like an evil full demon," said Kaimida.

"That's because I'm not a full demon, said the dog demon. This dog demon wasn't Inuyasha nor he was a half demon either; he was more demon than human. He was almost an exact opposite of Kaimida.

"What's your name?" asked Kaimida.

"What's yours?" asked the dog demon.

"I asked you first," said Kaimida.

"Ok, oh heck it's Hitori. Now what's your name?" Hitori said, brushing leaves out of his blondish-silver hair.

"I'm Kaimida. Do you live around here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I live in the forest. Are you even from here?" asked Hitori.

"Um, no, I came out of the well. My mom said that this well can link this world and my world together," said Kaimida.

"What?" said Hitori, not believing what he just heard from Kaimida.

"Never mind, do you know if there's a small hut near by?" asked Kaimida.

"No, I've never went out of the forest, said Hitori.

"You never have? Why!" Kaimida exclaimed.

"For two reasons I haven't left the forest: One; that village over there would drive me out. Most humans don't like demons; they don't even like half-demons. They might not even like you. And the other reason is that there was a great dog demon that was trapped here and put under a spell by a young priestess. He was held at that tree behind you over there, this is the forest of Inuyasha" said Hitori.

"I heard that tree was a sacred tree," Kaimida said.

'_This Inuyasha guy must think of himself and must be full of himself a lot to have a forest named after him... either that or he's a really fierce demon.' _Kaimida thought to herself.

Just right before when Kaimida was about finish her sentence, there was an arrow right in front of Kaimida and Hitori while they were talking; it went in to the sacred tree. They both turned to see who shot the arrow. Hitori give a frightening glance to the one shot the arrow. Kaimida had a puzzled look on her face, she worried about something. She was thinking if that was the old priestess that her mother was talking about.

Hitori got a hold of the arrow that was in the tree, and snapped in two with his fingers.

"What the hell was that for!" Hitori asked.

"What are ye demons doing here?" The priestess asked. Surprisingly, it was Kaede who shot the arrow.

"Wait, we're not bad full demons," Kaimida insisted.

"I think you are," said Kaede coldly, not trusting the two strangers.

"Oh great, another person that doesn't believe me, again" said Kaimida, frustrated. "Wait; do you know who Kagome is? Because it really seems like you do know her," Kaimida called out.

"Yes I do. Are ye her daughter?" asked Kaede, really hoping it was Kagome's child.

"Yes I am...," said Kaimida.

" Come with me." said Kaede.

Back to Hitori, he has a mix of blondish-silver long hair with also messy bangs, silver dog ears, golden yellow brown eyes like Kaimida, thick eyebrows like Inuyasha. He had long claws for attacking and he had long dog fangs for teeth. He was very short tempered and swore often. He is very brave and tough; he would jump to conclusions very easily. He was never actually going to trust Kaimida; not yet anyway, or any other demon that he wasn't willing to. He hasn't trusted any kind of demon for the reason that in an accident with his family and him a full demon was involved. Causing his parents to die, he had an older brother. Additionally, he is also a half demon, but more demon than human; much, much more.

* * *

Back at the hut that Kaede had taken them, they sat around a pile of wood and sticks. Kaimida sat close to Kaede, and Hitori sat as far away from Kaimida as possible while still being inside the hut.

Kaimida was wearing a green and white t-shirt and a green skirt, she was wearing her school uniform. It was like Kagome's, but there was no big collar and no bow around her neck and shoulders. She went to the same school that her mother attended; it was still around but it changed a bit. She didn't have enough time to change into more suitable clothing for maybe home wear.

Hitori wore almost the same outfit that Inuyasha always wore, but it was sort of a mix of Sesshomaru's clothing too, but it was a dark blue. He was wearing a light blue shirt underneath. He had no necklace of the prayer beads on him and of course he was bare foot.

Kaede was wearing her usual priestess clothing.

"Lady Kaede, do you know who my father is?" Kaimida asked.

"Yes I do, your father was a great dog demon, and he is the half demon by the name of Inuyasha, said Kaede.

"What! She's the daughter of that half demon, the great Inuyasha?" said Hitori disbelievingly.

'_So Inuyasha is my father, but why is that demon, Hitori, calling my father, Inuyasha, the **great** Inuyasha? Is he that well-known in Japan, and he is that strong?' _Kaimida wondered in her mind.

'_I still had never seen what Inuyasha is able to do, but he was the strongest dog ever, with his great, powerful sword. But I still can't really grasp the fact that his is a half-demon child, and this stupid girl is his daughter,' _thought Hitori angrily. He was a little envious that Kaimida was the daughter of his hero.

Once Hitori heard the news, he stood up and glared at Kaimida, and she went closer to Kaede and hid behind her. He finally cooled down and sat back down, and she went back to where she was sitting.

"**Sigh** Hey stupid, what's in that thing?" asked Hitori.

"It's called a backpack, I don't know what's in it because I haven't really checked it out, and _don't call me STUPID_," Kaimida said.

Kaimida was never really going to trust Hitori; he still seemed bad.

Kaimida unzipped the first large pocket of her bag, and on top of everything, she saw a pink, blue and red kimono with a red ribbon and red flowery designs on it. The dress was more like a skirt; it was knee length.

"It's so beautiful! I knew it, this kimono was for me!" Kaimida said.

"It seems too fancy for any one here; I mean, who would wear it?" chuckled Hitori.

"I would," Kaimida stated. She delivered a gentle, but not too gentle punch that almost knocked him to the ground.

"What was that for?" asked Hitori crossly, slapping the ground. But Kaimida didn't answer, she just crossed her arms.

"Kaede, where can I put this kimono on?" asked Kaimda.

"Ye can put that kimono on in the back, in the forest," Kaede replied. "I will guard ye from any demons or anything else." She gave a quick glance to Hitori.

"That's good lady Kaede, thank you. Please make sure nothing like a peeping dog demon comes." Kaimida and Hitori haven't really called each other by their first or real name.

When she was done putting her kimono on her, she looked very beautiful. Even Hitori thought she looked good. His eyes opened wide, but he didn't say anything.

Kaede walked to another part of the hut where there was a small shelf and got a box that was a purplish- pink that said Kaimida on the cover with gold letters.

"Kaimida, you are the daughter of Kagome, but what ye didn't know was that your mother is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikiyo. She was keeper of a very valuable jewel called the Shikon Jewel," Kaede said. " Your mother, your father, and also I decided to give you the Shikon Jewel when your some demonic powers came back, when ye were the right age, and when ye came here the old well."

Kaede opened the box to Kaimida and there she saw the Shikon Jewel in one piece and neatly tucked in the small box case with a dent to the cover and the bottom of the case was covered with red velvet.

"It's so large! Can I really keep this? I mean, what should I do with this?" asked Kaimida, surprised by this grand gift.

Kaede didn't respond.

"How long will I stay here? You know what, I'm going to go outside and just look at this precious Shikon Jewel." She went outside to the sacred tree.

Hitori was stunned that Kaimida is the daughter of Kagome, a priestess, and the great Inuyasha, **and** was entrusted with the sacred Jewel.

'_I can't believe that girl has the Shikon Jewel, I should steal the jewel so I can become a full demon.'_ Hitori thought.

Kaede was still inside the hut. She was looking another set of prayer beads that were in a necklace, thinking that she and Kaimida might need them since Hitori had came along.

"Kaimida! I need the Shikon Jewel! "said Hitori excitedly as he was running to her, and he looked as if he ready to fight. He _was_ ready to fight for the jewel. He charged at Kaimida again, claws first. Kaimida ran around the sacred tree.

"Kaimida!" he shouted. He jumped beside the sacred tree and Kaede shot an arrow that hit his outer shirt that was flared out like Inuyasha's.

"You think that'll hold me to this tree! Hitori yelled.

"Kaimida, use this arrow and shoot at Hitori," Kaede ordered.

"You mean **hurt** him, shoot him like at the heart or something?" asked Kaimida, scared.

"No, shoot the arrow and aim it at his sleeves where they hit the sacred tree. He will be able to stop moving since ye are Kagome's daughter and she has some of a priestess' mystical powers," Keade said.

Kaimida aimed at Hitori and the sacred tree. She shook inside, thinking that if she accidentally missed her aim and gravely injured him, he might die. But then she had a strange feeling inside of her. Before her hands were shaking uncontrollably due to the fact that she very nervous and frightened, she always wanted to be an archer. But she didn't think it would this hard to pull the arrow and it was a bit heavy.

She finally shot the arrow, after waiting for a good four long minutes. Hitori was tried and struggling from the arrow that Kaede shot, it dug really far in to the tree. When the arrow that Kaimida shot hit part of Hitori's sleeve, it was caught to the tree and the arrow went piercing through Hitori's sleeve.

"What the hell, it pierced right through my kimono! Damn it" Hitori yelled.

Kaimida was also shocked at the fact that the arrow actually hit the exact spot she aimed for and caught Hitori to the tree.

It was dark and it was night. Everything was hard to see for Kaimida and Kaede, but it was alright for Hitori. After Kaimida shot the arrow, Kaede hurried and went inside her hut and went to get the prayer beads.

She went back outside and started chanting something, and the prayer beads also started to glow a bright purple. Hitori was still struggling and he didn't notice that the prayer bead necklace was beside him and it came on to his hair because his eyes were closed. It finally slid down his long silvery-blond hair and stayed on his neck.

"Kaimida, these prayer beads are formed into a necklace! Say a commanding word out loud!" Kaede yelled.

Kaimida had just spaced out and was still very bewildered because of the experience that she just had, and all the secrets that her mom had kept from her. She always wondered who her father was, but that didn't really bother her that much. She also thought of this when Kaede told her earlier, but she didn't think about it deep enough, because she would stare oddly.

"Huh?" Kaimida said, not hearing a word Kaede said.

"Please say a commanding word. Ye shall say 'sit'." Kaede said.

"O- Ok, then, um. SIT!" Kaimida yelled. The word was echoing throughout the village. Some of the villagers that were working stopped, and were puzzled to hear what they just heard, and since it was an echo, when the sound of the word came back to Hitori's ears it hurt even worse for him. Both to hear and to feel.

A purple bright light burst from Hitori's neck, and the necklace went crashing down with him, to the ground in a blink of an eye, Hitori was on the ground lying flat on his face. He was still twitching a bit but then he stopped moving from top to bottom.

"Oh no! Is he ok? Is he dead? Why did he stop moving? Was I that loud?" asked Kaimida, concerned.

"Do not worry Kaimida, he is alright. Demons like him will be back and up again in no times" Kaede said to Kaimida, trying to reassure Kaimida that Hitori was fine.

"Hitori! He's up!" Kaimida said.

"That quickly?" Kaede said, surprised that Hitori would get up that fast.

Hitori had odd and mixed emotions in him; he was tired, ashamed and very embarrassed because he felt like was defeated by an elderly priestess and a girl. His face was dirty; his kimono was worn out and tattered, as it always had been.

"Why you-!" Hitori said.

"Kaimida say sit again," Kaede said.

"Ok, sit, sit, sit. **Sit**!" Kaimida yelled again. "Huh, I guess you don't know yet, do you?" she said, raising a brow at Hitori.

"Know what?" Hitori said, hoping that Kaimida wouldn't say 'sit' anymore to him or gave any more bad news.

"So, every time I say that word to you, you would go crashing down to the ground and falling flat on your face whenever you do something terrible." Kaimida had a slight grin on her face and she giggled a bit too.

"I know that!" Hitori said.

"But what youdon't know is that no matter how far I am, or where I am, or even how loud I said it, you are going to fall flat on your face!" Kaimida explained, amused at the thought of Hitori making a fool of himself in the middle of a street.

"I knew that it! I'm not stupid, **_stupid_**!" sneered Hitori. _'Oh no! I probably have to gp everywhere she goes, I'll have to do everything for her, and I either have to take that 'sitting' punishment or do her commands until I die!_ He groaned.

In his mind, he was imagining seeing Kaimida saying sit and seeing her pointing her fingers at him and his necklace, the prayer beads glowing purple and him in a huge hole in the ground, looking as he were dead and twitching a bit.

And then he was imagined Kaimida sitting on a chair and him going back and forth, forcing him to do girly stuff in his era like him doing her hair and him fixing her nails and him fixing her kimono, and every time he did something wrong, she would sit him.

"... Um, Hitori? What are you doin'?" Kaimida asked.

Without thinking, Hitori said something very uncomfortable to Kaimida. "Oh, just thinking about you."

"What? What the heck are talking are you talking about?" Kaimida said.

"I mean, take this ugly thing offa me!" Hitori said, irritated.

"Oh, you mean your clothes," Kaimida said, smirking.

"That's not what I meant, stupid," Hitori said. Both Kaimida and Hitori crossed their arms and they both turned away from each other.

"Would you stop calling me stupid, stupid!" Kaimida called.

"Fine, I'll call you by a different name then...how about idiot?" Hitori said.

"Can ye two stop bickering for one second?" Kaede was the first one to finally call off the fight.

"Now, Kaimida, why don't you step inside the hut and sit down," Kaede said.

"Ok I'll sit with you," said Kaimida, without knowing she had '_sat_' Hitori again.

"Oops, sorry Hitori, I didn't realize I said the word. You gotta sleep somehow so..." said Kaimida.

"No, you fool don't-" Hitori said, interrupting Kaimida. Hitori was trying to run as far as he could but when Kaimida said **it,** he would stop dead in his tracks.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, go to sleep now," she said it much nicer than before, if that was even possible. The only sound that came from Hitori was a muffled up moan and a small whimper that he kept to himself.

"It might seem that Kaimida has inherited some habits from both Kagome and Inuyasha," said Kaede.

**

* * *

(Author's note): Sorry that you had to wait such a long time to wait for me to finish this chapter, you know... it's summer vacation! It was kinda a cliff hanger. Yay! Over 3,000 words! Yay! This was first story I've done and the first anime I read. Hitori might mean either 'important' or 'alone' in Japanese or it might have some other meaning, I'm not really sure... Kaimida has no meaning in Japanese since I made it up entirely. Anywayz, that's all for now. Review so I can write more!**

**Cindydemon tamer **

**TTFN**


End file.
